


Hold - KageHina

by juicewho



Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bad Weather, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hair, High School, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Neck Kissing, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Smile, Sweet, Volleyball, Weather, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho
Summary: "Perspiration that he built up during their race gave him a gleam, especially with the light from the fading dusk. Kageyama’s breath hitched in his throat. Hinata was beautiful.And all at once he looked like an angel."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002090
Comments: 14
Kudos: 348





	Hold - KageHina

A warm, humid breeze carried into the classroom through an open window. Kageyama leaned back in his chair and yawned loudly, resting his aching head on his arms, shutting his eyes. His hair had grown longer, the dark black bangs were curtains from the beaming late afternoon light. 

The sun glowed a vibrant orange over-top rolling clouds, casting long, dark shadows across the floor. Cherry petals floated elegantly to the ground, and the air was filled with the sweet aroma of bloom. Summer would soon arrive, but not before the showers of late spring. 

Now a third year, pressure to do well in school was mounting. He and Hinata would take the college entrance exams soon. Long days and nights of practice and studying had blurred together, and graduation was so quickly upon them. 

Thinking back, Kageyama was flooded with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. He would have to part ways with everyone soon, just as the seniors had— after his first year at Karasuno. 

The sound of buoyant footsteps echoed loudly through the empty hallways. Ever energetic, the short, ginger-haired ace ran up to Kageyema’s side, slowly bent over so his mouth was level with his ear.

“Kageyama!” he yelled, so deafeningly that the setter couldn’t help but wince. 

“Damn it! Hinata, you idiot,” Kageyama roared back, cradling his ringing ear in his right hand. The noise extra wasn’t helping his headache. “I swear you’re trying to kill me,” he mumbled afterwards. Opening one eye, he glanced sideways at his best friend. 

“Come on” Hinata nagged. “It’s time for practice. We’re supposed to be there _before_ the first years, remember?” 

Sighing, Kageyama pushed back his chair, which screeched piercingly against the floor; Hinata’s nose scrunched in distaste. As he straightened, Kageyama lazily slung his worn out backpack over his shoulders and began walking towards the door. 

“Hey, dumbass. You coming or not?” he taunted with a smirk. “Race you there.” 

Hinata’s face lit up at his challenge. 

“You bet.”

Just as they had every day for the last three years, Kageyama and Hinata bounded through the corridors of the vacant school. They had long forgotten to keep track of wins and losses, and as Kageyama glanced over to look at Hinata’s smaller figure, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips. 

Gasping for air, they scrambled up the stairs to the club room. Hinata dove for the door and landed less-than-gracefully, his body making somewhat of a _thump_ when he hit the ground. Sprawled on the floor, his eyes flitted up at Kageyama. They shared a look, before both boys broke into uncontrollable laughter. 

After sobering up, Kageyama stole a moment to study Hinata, who was still curled up into a ball, shaking as glee racked his body. Hinata’s face was a picture of joy. His eyes— large and amber, framed by long lashes- lit up, crinkled at the edges with bliss. His cheeks dimpled around an unapologetic, beaming smile. 

Perspiration that he built up during their race gave him a gleam, especially with the light from the fading dusk. Kageyama’s breath hitched in his throat. Hinata was beautiful.

_And all at once he looked like an angel._

Looking up at Kageyama from the ground, Hinata’s smile faded into a look of confusion.

“Kageyama,” he began slowly. The setter snapped out of his trance, averting his eyes. “Did you go stupid, or something? Why are you just standing there? It’s creepy, you pervert.” 

“I’m just tired today, okay?” Kageyama spluttered, caught off guard by his mocking. “Don’t take it the wrong way, idiot.” Hinata shrugged, nonchalantly. As the first years approached the building, Hinata’s demeanor changed instantly. 

“Hey guys,” he bellowed over the railing. Hinata’s infectious energy spurred enthusiastic replies. “We’re just unlocking the club room! Come on up.” 

Kageyama turned and stalked to the door, shoving the key into its lock, hastily opening it. He walked into the room and let out a shaky breath. Rummaging through his bag for his change of volleyball clothes, he pulled them on. 

He set his backpack next to Hinata’s abandoned one and jogged to meet the others in the gym. Everyone was gathered together, talking busily among themselves. He smiled to himself. _If only it could stay like this forever._

* * *

Practice began and carried into the evening. Kageyama caught himself staring at Hinata as he ran and leaped to spike the ball; as he received; as he sipped from his water bottle; as he advised their juniors; as he strategized with the team. 

He watched Hinata grow increasingly alive with passion. He observed the locks of Hinata’s hair, which even at the lack of daylight were still vibrant and seemed to move fluidly around his head. His hands wanted so badly to bury themselves in those tresses. 

Outside, the clouds had grown darker after the sun went to rest below the horizon. They gathered ominously in rows, lining the sky, blocking the moon and stars. Then, out of an eerie silence, the wind began to swirl and howled as the sky opened and began to weep. The ground was pelted with the fat droplets of downpour as nature greedily lapped up its long- awaited drink. 

A crash of thunder brought Kageyama back to his senses. Practice had ended, and with the others, he sprinted back to the club room, trying his best to shield himself from the rain, to no avail. 

His shirt clung to his shivering body, and his knee pads felt like weights, bogging him down. He slowly peeled them off, sighing in relief when he tugged on a dry change of clothes. He glanced over at Hinata, who seemed unusually quiet.

“What’s wrong?” he provoked. “Did the cold go to your head?” Hinata’s worried expression wiped the playful smirk off of his face. 

“No, it’s nothing. I’m fine,” Hinata said, with eyes trained on a stain that colored the wood floor. That did nothing to ease Kageyama’s concern. Normally, he would brush it off and let Hinata go, but today was different. 

“You’re never like this, Hinata. Are you okay? What’s going on?” The fret-laced words spilled out of his mouth without warning. Hinata looked at him, seemingly on the verge of tears. Kageyama felt his heart ache lightly. “You’d tell me, right?”

“It’s really not a big deal, Kageyama.” His shaking voice told another story. “It’s just with the storm, I-I didn’t bring an umbrella, and I’d be biking against the wind—“ he trailed off. Kageyama looked sympathetically at him, nodding for him to continue. “I don’t know how to get home,” he finished.

“Is anyone waiting for you to come back?” Kageyama asked, a little too quickly for comfort.

“Actually, Natsu’s staying at her friend’s sleepover,” Hinata replied, humming, after thinking for a while. His mom was away on business. Kageyama dropped his gaze to his feet. 

“Then why don’t you stay at my place tonight?” he blurted, almost a whisper. Kageyama felt like slapping himself. _God, why did I ask that?_ he thought to himself. “I mean, it’s pretty close to the—“ 

“Really? Can I?” Hinata cut him off. Kageyama’s head snapped up, eyes widening at Hinata's surprising enthusiasm.

“If you want,” he replied, bashfully. His hand made its way to the rub the back of his neck. His heart fluttered when he saw Hinata eagerly nodding. He reached out and grabbed Hinata’s wrist. Kageyama took long strides, dragging Hinata at his side. 

“Kageyama, wait! You forgot your bag,” Hinata cried out. Kageyama halted abruptly, shoulders hunching with embarrassment. He plucked his backpack from the floor, and whipped out the umbrella; opened it. He gestured for Hinata to come under, and the smaller boy gladly obliged. His fingers reached out for Hinata’s, this time intertwining their pinkies. 

“Ready?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

* * *

Hands linked, they burst through the door into the rain, legs carrying them as they stripped themselves of breath. They flew over the pathways of the now-unoccupied school, through the swinging metal gates, which were straining against the wind; down dimly lit empty alleyways and quiet streets devoid of cars. 

By the time they reached Kageyama’s house, they were both gulping for air. Looking over at Hinata, Kageyama couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. His usual spiky updo was matted to his head with water, and he appeared even shorter.

“What’s so funny?” Hinata asked with a playful glare. Eyebrows pressed together, cutely; his cheeks were flushed from running, nose red from the cold. The raindrops trapped on his long eyelashes sparkled. Kageyama’s expression softened.

“Nothing. Do you want a shower? The bathroom is down the hallway, the— uh— second door on the right. This couch is a pullout, so I can set that up for you,” he offered, gesturing awkwardly to the living room. Hinata nodded gratefully, kicking off his shoes and placing them on the mat beside the door. Drawing his last extra set of clothes from his bag, Hinata’s face fell when he realized the rain had soaked the shirt.

“K-kageyama? Do you have a shirt that I could borrow?” Hinata asked, his voice meek. Kageyama’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. 

“S-sure. Let me get one for you. Go shower. I’ll put it outside of the door when you finish,” Kageyama forced the words out. Clearing his throat, he turned quickly on his heel and walked away, leaving Hinata standing alone, looking at his retreating figure. 

Kageyama entered his room, a hand clamping over his mouth in shock. He breathed deeply, attempting to control his rapid heart rate that was hammering against his chest. He swapped into pajamas and sank to the ground against the door, thoughts racing. 

He’d never felt this way before, and despite the anxiety it caused him, he wanted to feel more. Being around Hinata brought butterflies to life in his stomach, and he found himself yearning for his company. 

Kageyama heard the shower start to run and stood up. He opened his dresser, finally drawing out a white t-shirt. It would be too big for Hinata, but he didn’t have anything smaller. He made his way to the bathroom, knocking twice, firmly, on the door. He placed the shirt on the ground, and leaned back against the wall next to the doorway.

Soon after, the water turned off, and the sound of shuffling inside became apparent. The door opened a crack, and Hinata’s bare arm reached around it for the shirt, feeling around for it on the floor. Kageyama chuckled lightly to himself, using his foot to nudge it closer to Hinata’s waiting hand, which drew back after retrieving the clothing.

The door opened, and Hinata stood earnestly in front of Kageyama. His small body was swallowed by Kageyama’s clothes, which hung loosely on him. 

_So beautiful._ Kageyama thought, looking at Hinata from head to toe. Hinata had the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. His glistening eyes swam with emotion, shined brightly under the light. 

Every moment they shared in the years past flashed through Kageyama’s mind, and suddenly the thought came to him. 

Memories of their first aggressive encounters, their shared losses and victories alike; every study session; every walk-home from school. 

_I think I’m in love with you._

He must’ve been staring for a while, because when he came back to reality, Hinata was waving a hand in front of his face. “Idiot, why are you just standing there?” Hinata muttered, brushing past him. 

“Shōyō.” Kageyama spoke his name gently, catching his wrist before he could walk away. 

“Kageyama? What is it?” 

“I—“ The words wouldn’t form. “ _God,_ you’re so damn beautiful,” Kageyama said under his breath. “And I’m in love with you.” 

His face burned hotly, and a rose-colored blush dusted his cheeks. At Hinata’s silence, he ran a hand nervously through his black hair, brushing it back. “I love your passion and your energy, and—“ He swallowed thickly. “—and how you make me smile.”

For as long as he could remember, Kageyama had always been self-assured, confident. Why did everything feel so _raw_ now? His words were jumbled, and his tongue seemed to drag and trip over all of his words. His throat felt tight, and he fought the urge to cry, looking vulnerably at the boy in front of him, whose expression remained stoic.

“I’ve never done this before, never felt this way with anyone,” he continued. “But I don’t think I can stand to be _just_ best friends with you anymore. I want to _hold_ you, be there for you, go on dates together— like those couples on T.V. that you always gush over,” Kageyama choked out. “Hinata, will you be mine? Will you be my boyfriend?”

_Silence._

Kageyama had never felt so exposed. He’d left his heart unguarded, worn it on his sleeve, taken it and placed it in Hinata’s hands. 

A moment passed. 

A second. 

A third.

Then Hinata’s lips were on his. They were moist, warm, gentle. Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock. Hinata reached up and grabbed his face with two calloused hands, holding him in place. Kageyama shut his eyes, allowing himself to melt. His mind went blank, kissing back in reckless abandon.

His right arm snaked around Hinata’s waist, tugging him close, so that their fronts were pressed together, feeling each other’s warmth; his left hand entangling itself in Hinata’s hair, tugging on the stands. His heart was thundering, and they were both breathing hard, but refused to separate. Hinata tasted like everything— heaven, hell, and the universe in between— rolled into one. His face was soft, his skin smooth. Having just showered, Hinata smelled just like him. 

_So damn perfect._

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting. Kageyama rested his forehead on Hinata’s, eyes still closed. He made his way down— kissing his cheek, the top of his nose, then the corner of his lips, his jaw; buried his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Tobio,” Hinata whispered. Kageyama gazed down at him through glossy eyes. Hinata’s lips were pink and swollen, wet from the intimate moment they had just shared. “I love you.”

The sky was warring with itself outside, the clouds filled with bolts of electricity, like violent fire illuminating the night; the world was wailing through the wind, growing colder and darker with each passing second. New blossoms and petals were unrelentlessly ripped from their buds; young saplings were uprooted. 

But none of that mattered. All was right and forgiven, as long as the two young lovers stood alone in the hallway, holding each other with an affectionate embrace, swaying only to the rhythm of their hearts beating together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day Nine - Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468634) by [Amuah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah)




End file.
